Good Girl Gone Bad
by ghmswlfc
Summary: max is sick of the flock arguing and leaves, she turns to Itex because she is so sick of it. Written when i was listening to Good Girl Gone bad by Rihanna and please make sure that you review because it makes me really happy


Maximum Ride One shot – Good Girl Gone Bad

Before I even begin to write this story, I just want to say a massive thank you, to some people who reviewed my other two previous one shots these people were FangOwns,star7170, eclispedheart, person95 and madison, thank you so much, so if your reading this again a big thank you.

***MAX'S POV***

Thins had been going from bad to worse, to down right awful. Recently it seemed like me Maximum Ride, the crazy one you have read so much about, the one with the crazy voice in her head, is in fact the only sane one in her whole flock.

Recently the whole flock have been arguing with each other, apart from me that is, I'm the one that stands in the middle to try and stop them killing one another. Nudge and Angel were screaming at each other, and Angel was making Nudge walk in to walls for 5 minutes. The biggest shocker was when Fang turned round and punched Iggy so hard in the Jaw, it broke. All because Iggy didn't make the right pasta sauce that he wanted. They haven't uttered one word to each other since. Even Gazzy was arguing, particularly with Nudge, because she was arguing with Angel. In all honesty I was sick of it.

Right now, i'm sat in between Iggy and Gazzy, arguing about how to make the perfect bomb. By the way I don't mean normal arguing I mean ready to kill each other arguing.

"Iggy that wire doesn't even go there!" Gazzy yelled

"Yes, it does and what would you know Gazzy, your some stupid little kid who thinks they know everything," Iggy yelled back.

"For god's sake Iggy, bloody well pick on someone your own size," Fang just couldn't help but to chip in with and argument,

" Just back out of the argument Emo boy," Iggy shouted back.

"That's just out of order Iggy, you need to keep your mouth closed," Gazzy said back.

"Oh look Fang you've got some idiot boy sticking up for you, how pathetic!" Iggy responded.

"Hey leave my brother alone, stop picking on him," Angel now joined in the argument.

"But out Angel, you too young and stupid to help," Even Nudge had now joined in.

I was now just sat on a cold, hard rock, watching as my flock, that were once so close knit, fight and yell at each other, it was truly heart breaking. I sat there beginning to sob. My sobs began to get louder and louder, to a point I could no longer control them. As I looked up, I saw them still arguing, no-one was even taking any notice of what I wanted to say. No-one cared any more.

I had enough. I grabbed my backpack and ran off the ledge of the cave and took off into the air, spreading my wings. I knew exactly were I was going.

ITEX

2 years later, 18 year old Max

Had been at Itex for around two years now, to very good years, I had no injuries, a warm bed, food, and best of all, no-one else's emotions or arguing to deal with.

O.K I know your probably screaming at me but it just couldn't handle the flock any more, and I knew that coming here would give me basic living, despite the fact I was now working for the bad guys.

I suddenly heard the shutters at the entrance to Itex up, and I noticed the Erasers, walking in bringing 5 struggling people in with them. MY FLOCK. I noticed Angel look around, staring at me with pleading eyes.

"MAX!" she screamed, hoping for some help. At that point the rest of the flock turned to look at me, all of their faces now pleading, apart from Fang, his Jaw looked to be clenched, probably from the pride he had of not showing any needing of help, but maybe it was from pain. This was all to much for me. I turned round and ran down the white corridors of this modern buildings, as I heard the sounds of the flocks pleading voices.

That night I just couldn't seem to get to sleep. I felt so guilty. I couldn't just leave the flock there

Easy for a good girl to go bad

And once we gone (gone)

Best believe we've gone forever

Don't be the reason

Don't be the reason

You better learn how to treat us right

'Cause once a good girl goes bad

We gone forever

I dived out of my bed, flung my door open and ran down the corridor towards the room in which they were detained. I crashed through the door as they all turned round to look in my direction.

"Max," Angel sobbed as they rest started muttering. As I reached over and began to undo all the ropes that were binding them.

After hugs from all of them except the ever un-emotional Fang, we were planning on how to get out.

All of us charged down corridor taking out anything and everything in our paths. Knocking out any Erasers in our way.

***2 hours later***

We were sat in a cave, the younger kids were now sound asleep, Iggy was sat, leaning against a wall, he too was also asleep. It was now just me and Fang.

"Max, why did you become one of them, why did you turn evil,!" he said accusingly.

"It was because of all of you," I replied back

"Did you hate us that much that you decided to join the enemy.

"Know, the night I left you were all arguing, screaming at each other, I was just sat in the corner sobbing at the sight I was seeing, and not a single on of you saw me, or tried to comfort me, as It has been for the last few months. I just realised that you didn't need me and didn't want me, so I left," I said whispering at the end. Fang just stared at me in complete shock.

"We will always want you and need you Max, I will always want you and need you Max," and with that he pressed his lips to mine. We fitted together perfectly, and I believed every word he'd just said. After a few minutes, we broke apart needed oxygen.

"I love you," he whispered into the top of my head as I cuddled in to his chest.

"I love you too Fang, and I promise, I'll never do that again," I mumbled into his chest.

"Hey Max, it shows just how easy it is for a good girl to go bad," he whispered, as we stared there in each others arms looking out of the cave.


End file.
